Lemon-aid
Lemon-aid 'is episode 107a of ''Comedy World. It aired on Disney Channel on May 28, 2004. Synopsis Eric and PC Guy establish a lemonade stand so they can get a new air conditioner. Cast *Eric as himself *Brian as PC Guy *Paul as himself *Steven as Man *This is the second episode to be animated by Cartoon Pizza. The first one was Unlucky on St. Patrick's Day/Lost and Found (the studio was known as Jumbo Pictures at the time). *There was a rumor that in the original airing, there was blood when Eric cut his fingertips off. However, this was proven false by one of the storyboard artists. Transcript episode opens in the kitchen 'PC Guy: '''Eric! I can't stand this heatwave! We need a new air conditioner! Silence '''PC Guy: '''Eric? camera cuts to Eric '''PC Guy: '''Eric, you're hogging up all the fans! '''Eric: '''I'm not a fan of hogs. They're so disgusting. '''PC Guy: '''Not that fan. '''Eric: '''We need a new air conditioner. '''PC Guy: '''I just said that not too long ago... '''Eric: '''Oh yeah. '''PC Guy: 'his pockets from left to right I don't have any money. Do you, Eric? 'Eric: 'his pockets from left to right and then his socks Nope. 'PC Guy: 'lightbulb appears above his head A-ha! We can start up a lemonade stand! 'Paul: 'into the kitchen Genius idea, PC Guy! When I was your age- '''PC Guy: '''Approximately my age, or...? '''Paul: '''Nevermind. Do your thing. off is standing on one leg '''PC Guy: '''What the Devil are you doing? '''Eric: '''Standing. '''PC Guy: '''Not THAT type of stand! a deep breath Okay. Let's start. the fridge and takes out a pitcher. Then he fills it with water '''Eric: '''Do we stand on that giant cup thingy? '''PC Guy: '''No. People don't want to drink a beverage infested with your bacteria. a lemon on the counter and takes out a knife Here goes nothing... a lemon in half, only for juice to squirt into PC Guy's eye AAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHH!!!! '''Eric: I'll cut them myself, since you said "AAAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!!!". PC Guy: No! Don't! tries to cut the lemons, but only succeeds in cutting his fingertips Eric: AAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!!!! PC Guy, lend me those bandages! PC Guy: 'But I can't see that we- on lemon juice WHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!! '"SLAM!" PC Guy: 'I think my nose is crooked! both of PC Guy's eyes are burning red, and Eric has bandages all over his fingers '''PC Guy: '''We need to recover from our wounds before we can make some mula. '''Eric: '''Yeah. up a bit Owwie wowie... '''PC Guy: '''Regardless, we have made enough lemonade to fill up the pitcher. So next we need to build the stand itself. moves a wooden crate into place, while PC Guy paints a sign '''Eric: '''C'mon, let's take this outside. screen wipes to the brothers putting together the stand '''PC Guy: '''Eric, are there any nails left? '''Eric: '''As in a fingernail? I got none left. '''PC Guy: '''I meant nails that you build with. '''Eric: '''Oh yeah! PC Guy a crate of nails Here y'go. '''PC Guy: '''Thank you. to hit a nail with a hammer, but ends up thrashing his thumb Y'OOOOOUUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!!!! '''Eric: '''No! You gotta do it like this! a nail into the stand, which ultimately causes the sign to fall on the two '''PC Guy: '''Let's... grunts restart. to Eric and PC Guy behind their stand and several pitchers of lemonade on the stand '''Eric: '''Alright, I'm finished mixing the lemonade. '''PC Guy: '''Good. All we gotta do now is wait for a civilian to pass by. '''Eric: '''Hey! Our first customer is about to arrive! '''Man: '''A glass of lemonade just for a dollar? Sweet! I'm in. the duo a dollar '''PC Guy: '''Thank you, sir. a spoon and attempts to put lemonade in a glass, but the lemonade spills on the sidewalk Whoops. My bad. '''Man: '''It's okay. Mistakes happen. Heheh. '''PC Guy: 'another cup only for it to break Darr. another cup and pours some lemonade Here you go. Man looks at the lemonade, it is boiling from the heat as he looks at it '''Man: Umm, is it supposed to boil like that? '''Eric: '''Yes, sir. '''Man: '''Okay then. his lemonade '''Eric: '''NO! NO, IT'S NOT!!! THAT'S ACTUALLY ACID FROM A SCIENCE ROOM!!! '''Man: '''Wait, wha- explodes of the Operation Crossroads' Baker plays back to the duo '''Eric: '''How come the city is still in perfect condition? '''PC Guy: '''Maybe it's because they actually have cool air! '''Eric: '''Good point. Hey! Our second customer! '''Customer #2: '''Two glasses of lemonade, please. I suppose it'll cost $2, yes? '''PC Guy: '''The answer is obvious: yes, sir. Category:Comedy World episodes